


What can you do

by Amelie_Jones



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t judge plz 101 prodigies, Gen, I’m stuck on this shoe, Magic Dylan, Magic uncontrollable Dylan, Mostly Dylan, My First Work in This Fandom, Uhm, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: Dylan has been cursed with a horrible darkness inside.Having dark magic is something to be contained, he believes.DISCONTINUED bc I don’t work in this fandom anymore
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Freed

Dolly  
is holding  
my talisman.  
“This thing is binding you.”  
I nod.  
“It’s the only thing keeping me  
from reaching full power.”  
She frowns.  
“We need  
to destroy it then.”  
“What?!  
No!” I exclaim.  
“Do you think you owe it  
to the people who bound you  
to wear this amulet?  
Do you think it’s your duty  
to obey them?  
It’s your life, Dylan.  
Not theirs.”  
Dolly says.  
“N-No, you don’t understand, I...” I began,  
making a grab for  
the talisman.  
“I think I know, Dylan.  
This thing is holding you back.  
It’s hurting you.” Dolly pulled it  
out of my reach.  
“Well, it’s only because...”  
“Because what?  
Because it’s restraining you.”  
“I don’t know what I’m capable of.”  
I argue.  
“That’s what  
I mean.”  
Dolly says.  
“Then you get it.”  
I answer.  
“We don’t know what you’re capable of,  
but we can figure it out together.  
Just you and me.  
We can’t do that  
if the necklace is stopping you.”  
And with that,  
she threw the talisman to the floor.  
“No!” I shouted, scrambling over to it.  
“Nononono... don’t be broken...” I whimpered,  
nudging it with my nose.  
The purple amulet had a huge crack in it  
and was sparking.  
“No. No!”  
I whirled on Dolly.  
“Dolly, do you even know what you’ve done?!” I cried.  
“I freed you, Dylan.”  
“My powers have no limits now!!!” I put my paws over my eyes.  
“Yes!” Dolly nods, looking at me like I’m gone.  
“That’s bad!” I scream.  
“It’s broken! It was one of  
the very few restraining talismans  
in the entire world, Dolly!” I was yelling now,  
and Dolly seemed  
to feel bad now.  
“I told you to stop,  
but you didn’t listen!”  
“Dylan,  
I’m sorry, really.”  
Dolly says.  
“Look, we can go  
find another one.  
I’m sure we can.”  
She tries.  
“NO! ‘We’ won’t anything!  
I think you’ve done enough!”  
I snap.  
Dolly looks hurt.  
“Dylan, I was just  
trying to help.”  
“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP!” I raged.  
“FINE!”  
Dolly stormed off.


	2. Kidnapped

The door   
was open.   
A curious puppy   
named Dylan   
slipped through  
the small space,   
and no one  
noticed.   
It was dark   
outside,   
strange looking   
to the little dog   
who hadn’t seen   
Camden Town   
at night.   
He   
sniffed   
the air   
and   
he   
smelled   
something   
amazing.   
Pizza!   
The pup   
yipped   
in excitement   
and   
followed   
the scent   
to   
the   
main   
square.   
And there,  
under a   
streetlight,   
was   
the   
warm   
slice   
in all   
its glory.   
Dylan   
ran   
towards it.   
He was just   
about to   
snatch it up   
and   
enjoy   
the   
treasure   
he’d found   
when   
CLANG!   
A cage   
dropped   
over him.   
Dylan yelped   
in fear.   
What   
was   
going   
on?   
A face   
partly in shadow   
looked in at him,   
picking up   
the cage.   
Dylan whimpered.   
He had   
no way   
out!   
“Foolish   
creature.  
Your own   
naïveté   
seals   
your fate.”   
And with that a cloth   
was thrown over the cage   
and it was all dark inside.


	3. Changed

When the   
covering came off   
of his prison   
Dylan saw   
that he was   
inside some   
sort of lab.   
Someone   
took him   
out of the cage   
and grabbed   
him by   
his   
collar.   
Then they   
carried him   
to a metal table.   
“You hold him down  
while I   
inject him with the serum.”   
said a second person.   
They   
brought out   
a large needle.   
Dylan grew   
even more   
afraid.   
He had   
to get out  
of here!   
He started to   
thrash in   
the grip of   
his captor   
but it   
was no   
use.   
“You hold still.”   
The person   
held him to   
the table.   
Then   
Dylan felt   
a sharp   
pain   
as the needle   
went in.  
He began to   
feel strange.   
As if the even small dim light   
in the room was   
disappearing.   
There was   
some churning   
darkness starting   
to take shape.   
Whirling   
like   
dangerous clouds before   
a terrible storm.   
Pressing on   
the small Dalmatian   
until he felt he was   
about to snap.   
Dylan let out   
a bark   
and the pressure   
released like a bomb   
going off.   
It threw his kidnappers   
back.   
Dylan took   
that chance   
to run.   
He didn’t stop running   
until he   
got home.   
He didn’t know what happened   
but he, Dylan   
had changed,   
perhaps   
for the worse.


	4. Amulet

“Your powers   
are getting   
too strong.   
These outbursts   
are dangerous...”   
Dylan’s mother said.   
“I’m scared.”   
Dylan admitted   
bowing his   
head.   
“I’m afraid   
of what   
might happen  
one day.   
I might hurt   
one of my siblings  
or you, or...”   
The pup  
tried to hide   
the tears forming   
in his eyes   
in vain.   
“I know.   
But I found something   
to contain your power.”   
His mother  
pulled out   
a purple   
amulet.   
“It will bottle   
the power up.   
Keep it inside.  
It might be the only choice we have.”   
she explained.   
“If it can contain the curse that’s on me,   
I’ll take it.”   
Dylan replied.   
The Dalmatian took it   
and put it on.   
The minute he did   
the ever constant pressing   
disappeared.   
He felt   
normal   
again.   
As long as Dylan   
wore the talisman always   
and it was   
never broken,   
he, his family, and the rest   
of the world   
was safe from the   
swirling darkness   
inside his core.


End file.
